A Child's Cry
by RTVampireKilljoy
Summary: An old friend hears the cries of a lost prince's mourning.


He had heard this sound before. The sound so strange and yet it use to be so comforting in his youth. A sound like moaning and grinding gears, but no, that wasn't quite right to explain it either. He used to be so happy to hear it, but not today. Not this day.

Loki stared into nothingness as he sat there upon his cell floor. Last of his energy and screaming spent, he no longer could move, only feel the tears as they fell.  
He did not look up as he heard the door open and close. Nor when he saw the shoes in front of him. Strange wear only of Midgard.

"Why have you come?" He spoke with venom in every word.  
"So you do remember me?" The man said with a smile, as if Loki's harsh tone was nothing.  
"Though you have changed, I remember your Blue Box and your aura is the same. Now I ask you again, why have you come?" He spoke more harshly this time, glaring at the man shoes.  
"Because you called me." The man spoke calmly, as if the words had not been harsh or hateful.  
"I have sent no message for your help. Why would I when you did not come all those other times I needed your help." For the first time Loki looked up to stare at the man.

"But you have Loki." He smiled softly. "A child's cry for help."  
Loki glared daggers at him, "I have not called for you, nor am I a child. You knew this whole time what would happen to me didn't you. Didn't you Doctor!"

The Doctor looked at Loki with sad knowing eyes.  
"I knew the moment you told me your name. I knew what would happen and I knew I would not be able to change it. But I would not let that stop me from helping a lonely boy. Nor keep me from taking him on adventures through out space."

"You could have saved her… you still can… please." Loki felt the fresh tears stream down his cheeks. No longer wishing to keep the front he kept for all others. His friend, the Doctor, he was different. He could not stay mad at the man that did so much to make him happy. When Thor had all the attention and he was left alone to cry for lack of friends.

The Doctor shock his head. "You can not change your own timeline. Nor can I change it for you. It is write and read and so can not be changed."

Loki clenched his hands into fists, letting out a heart wrenching scream before slamming his back against the wall in his frustration.

The Doctor knew this pain all too well. The Doctor took a seat beside Loki. Holding his knees with his arms as he sat there beside him.  
"I'll stay here as long as you need me."

Loki nodded slowly, tears still falling as he try to brush them away.  
"Please… stay…. I don't want to be alone."  
The Doctor smiled softly, patting his leg gently.

"I thought I was grown, no longer a child, but here I sit weeping for the lose of my Mother."

"No matter how old you get Loki, the pain will never get any easier when it comes to losing those you love. You wished for my help all those times, but you never truly asked. But your crying at this lose, a pure cry as that of child, that brought me. I knew you truly would need my help."

Loki smiled sadly, nodding. "Thank you Doctor. But nothing can fix what I said to her…"  
"Then let us. That I can help with." The Doctor smiled standing, offering his hand.  
Loki looked at him confused, but followed.  
"One last adventure in the Tardis." He grinned.  
Loki's brows wrinkled still confused, but he followed him into the Blue Box.

Soon the noise could be heard once more, but as soon as it started it stopped.  
The Doctor stood by the doors of the Tardis, a smile upon his face.  
"Go. Tell her how you really feel." With that the door opened.

There stood Frigga, smiling softly. Loki had told her many times of the adventures he had in the Blue Box with the man who called himself the Doctor.  
Upon seeing Loki though, she was shocked, running forward to take him in her arms.  
"My son, what is wrong?"

Loki sobbed in her arms, holding his mother tight.  
"I didn't mean it Mother. None of it. You are my Mother. You are."

Frigga smiled softly, stroking her son's hair gently with a light touch.  
"Your words hurt my boy, but I knew in my heart you did not mean it. Is that why you came here against Odin's orders?"

Loki nodded, unable to speak in his heartache.  
"I had too… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Mother, I love you."  
"And I love you my darling boy. My wonderful Loki. But you must go. Even with your friends help, you will both be caught and get in trouble. Now go. I love you Loki, never doubt that."

He held her tight one more time. One last time.

"Thank you Doctor." Loki said softly as he entered his cell once more."  
The Doctor nodded with a smile. "When ever you need me again. Just call."


End file.
